a case of the missing swimmer and mysterious lady
by bananatree
Summary: Since battling on the hospital roof and leaving unharmed Sherlock has been bored no case can compare to Moriarty until a prominent politicians son a swimmer in the 2012 Olympics hoping to bring home gold goes missing all signs point to the British govt.now the CIA is involved including a ver important lady agent he has more problems than a lost kid AU since he didn't die in season2


**Hello so as I'm sure you'll guess as you start to read my story that it's my first so please go easy on me with the reviews. Also when you finish reading chapter 1 please leave me reviews saying you want another chapter because I would prefer to not write to an empty room. This is rated T for violence drugs and cursing. It is slightly AU because it takes place after Reichenbach Falls but Sherlock did not die (or fake die) he instead lived and is now bored by most cases because no one will ever be as clever as Moriarty. But all is soon to change :)**

Sherlock was pacing in his living room when John showed up holding a newspaper "Sherlock have you seen this?" he asked Sherlocks head shot up and he glanced at the paper it talked about the 2012 Olympics he groaned and continued pacing as he said "I don't get it what is everyone's fascination with these games?" This question was more for himself than John who had almost expected this response. John rolled his eyes as he countered "Their important because of people like the Hutchmen" John could tell that this caught Sherlock attention so he went on "Eric Hutchmen junior son of Eric Hutchmen senior is competing for the American team as a swimmer hoping to bring home the gold for his father who is attempting to be placed in the running for president" John stopped as he saw the Sherlock had given up on listening and was back to pacing John took and deep breath then went over to his laptop and started typing into his blog about their latest cased the "yellow petal killer" he titled it then heard Sherlock snort behind him no doubt he had gotten a glimpse of the title. Sherlock continued to paced as John sighed and thought about everything that had happened after the case with Moriarty, Sherlock had not been the same all other cases seemed to bore him even the "Yellow petal killer" a woman who killed strangers that got off the tubes by luring them to back alleyways by claiming her friend was being attacked most of the victims were male but a few female all together it was a body count of 12 no remnants of anything left on the body to help the police's investigation so of course they called in Sherlock who noticed traces of an unidentified food later to be discovered (by Sherlock) as a flower grown in the alps when mixed with certain ingredients it could become quite poisonous without leaving a trace but you had to crush up the petals which she (the killer) failed at and then it was incredibly easy to find the only florist in all of london who sold yellow devils as the flower was called and to connect her to the murders. It was clear that after the death of her husband and child she had gone mental. And though this was no excuse to kill people the complexity of how far she went over the edge of sanity didn't even seem to register with Sherlock. John was worried because honestly this kind of case should Interested his friend but it seem only a way for Sherlock to pass the time by solving cases. John could also sense the tension between Sherlock and Lestrade's team along with Lestrade himself while they worked on cases. He knew that Sherlock would be angry that they all doubted him but for the sake of keeping Mycroft off his back he continued his work with Scotland yard. John considered this to be the only thing Mycroft was good at he chuckled to himself at the thought and finished typing his story. Just as John hit submit the phone began to ring he reached for it but was beaten to it by Sherlock who very rarely ever answered the phone himself and John could tell he was desperate for a good case as he watched Sherlock listen intently to whoever was on the other end (most likely Lestrade) then Sherlock hung up the phone grabbed his coat and ran out the door. John just sat there with a bewildered expression on his face when he got a call on his cell. It was Sherlock he answered and Sherlocks voice had a certain hint of excitement to it he said only four words "meet me at Scotland yard" then he hung up and with that John was out the door.

**Ok so i know that this was incredibly short but think of it as a preview. What could have excited Sherlock so much, and what do the Hutchmens have to do with any of this if you would like to know then please review and i will continue with the story. P.S. CIA shows up in the next chapter so review please**


End file.
